


The Taste of Your Lips

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dallon, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: "Brendon didn’t remember how he’d become a vampire. He’d just woken up in some random alleyway behind a stinky dumpster one day with no memory of how he’d gotten there. He hadn’t even noticed that something was different at first."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KirsteinKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirsteinKun/gifts).



> Happy Halloween everyone!  
> Nikki has the best ideas <3

Brendon didn’t remember how he’d become a vampire. He’d just woken up in some random alleyway behind a stinky dumpster one day with no memory of how he’d gotten there. He hadn’t even noticed that something was different at first.   
  
The first thing that had made him stop in front of the mirror later that day was the dark red reflection of his eyes. They weren’t just their usual chocolate brown anymore, there was a noticeable reddish tint to them all of a sudden. He’d stepped closer to the mirror and eventually chalked it up to the lighting in his newly inhabited college dorm room (a single which, wow). Maybe it was also just that he was kind of pale, he was probably getting sick.   
  
Well, that had been what he’d thought at first. But as food didn’t stop tasting weird and he never seemed to get satisfied eating despite being hungry as fuck he’d started to worry a little.   
His eyes also didn’t stop looking that red, and he was still paler than usual. He thought about going to a doctor but he didn’t actually feel  _ bad,  _ just different. And he wouldn’t have known how to explain it anyway.   
  
And then that thing with the guy in the club had happened.   
Brendon had been out, just having some fun with the other freshmen in a nearby club. He’d spotted a guy who looked good enough for a random hookup and he was obviously up for it. So they’d made out for a while until the guy got impatient and dragged him out into the street and towards a dark corner and had started to undo his pants. He’d made it pretty obvious he wanted to fuck Brendon right there in the street and Brendon was having none of that. He’d tried to reason with him but that didn’t work so he’d pushed him back to try and get away. Then the guy had scraped his knuckles trying to punch Brendon.   
  
It had happened so fast. From one second to the next Brendon had been over the guy and latched onto his neck, mouth filled with warm coppery liquid. His eyes had widened but he had been unable to stop and it tasted  _ so good.  _ They guy seemed to have fainted because he didn’t resist but Brendon didn’t care anyway. After a few minutes Brendon’s senses came back to him and he stumbled backwards, staring at what he’d done. Everything had made sense suddenly and the thought  _ Vampire  _ was so clear in his mind he didn’t question it for one second. He’d moved as if on instinct then, moved over to the guy, licked his own forefinger to wet it with saliva and then pressed it over the two points on the guy’s neck. The mark disappeared almost instantly and Brendon had then hit the guy in a specific point of his skull. His brain then helpfully supplied that this would make the guy forget everything that had just happened.   
  
Brendon learned that he needed to get blood about two times a week. Apart from that his life stayed pretty normal. He ate in presence of his few friends (most more of acquaintances anyway) to not seem weird even though it tasted like absolutely nothing to him. It actually made him a little nauseous if he ate too much of it.   
He also had to sleep a considerable amount less than before which was actually pretty damn great being a college freshman and all.   
Yeah, despite having to suck blood two times a week life was pretty okay.   
  
Life got pretty fucking amazing when he met Dallon three months after starting college.   
Dallon was a junior, obnoxiously tall, calm, had dark hair and a scar on his chin. He didn’t laugh a lot but his smile was the most beautiful smile Brendon had ever seen. His eyes had some weird grayish-ice blue color that sometimes seemed almost teal and Brendon stared at them too much. In short - Dallon was the most gorgeous, funniest and kindest guy Brendon had ever met and he fell in love with him almost instantly.   
  
Miraculously, Dallon returned his feelings, they started dating and a month later Dallon had asked him to be his boyfriend.    
Brendon had never been happier, he just wished he didn’t have to hide his little vampire secret. But he had no idea how to actually bring it up without having Dallon declare him insane and eventually run off in panic.   
So he just kept his mouth shut.   
  
Though sometimes it seemed like Dallon might have an idea that something was a little out of the ordinary with Brendon. He’d commented on Brendon’s weak heartbeat, pale skin, and reddish eyes countless times. He’d mentioned here and there that Brendon never seemed to enjoy his food and he always seemed to expect it when Brendon made up some excuse to go feed.   
Brendon had come close to telling him so many times.   
  
One thing that made it especially hard was that when they were close, the urge to feed on Dallon sometimes became almost overwhelming, especially when he needed to drink again soon. Kissing, cuddling, or even just hugging - it didn’t matter. Making out was even worse and Brendon didn’t even want to think about what it would be like if they had sex.   
The thing that saved him from that for now was that, very unexpectedly, Dallon was still a virgin. When he had first told Brendon he didn’t believe him because there was just no way that no one had ever wanted to have sex with Dallon before. But Dallon had quickly made it clear that it was mainly because of him. He always got nervous and chickened out in the last second. And that was pretty much what still happened whenever Brendon got a little carried away, which was the case all the time because Brendon couldn’t resist Dallon one bit.

 

That was what got them into the situation they were in right now as well. Dallon was lying across the backseats of Brendon’s car, one leg dangling from the side, his other foot pressed against the door. Brendon was on top of him, messily kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He was incredibly aware of Dallon’s heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins and this was bad, this was really  _ really  _ bad. Because Brendon hadn’t fed in three days.   
  
He knew he should stop, should back up and say they should cool down a bit but he just couldn’t. Dallon was really into it right now, moaning and bucking his hips and it seemed like he was coming around to the idea of having sex with Brendon. Which, why the fuck now?! Everything in Brendon screamed at him to bite, to drink, to sink his teeth into Dallon’s skin and feel that metallic taste in his mouth he’d come to love so much. He  _ longed _ for it.   
  
And then Dallon moaned loudly and craned his neck and it was over. Brendon’s teeth broke Dallon’s skin, his mouth flooded with hot blood and he breathed in deep, sinking into the feeling of finally tasting Dallon. Under him Dallon’s moan got stuck in his throat, he froze, then started to tremble and then he seemed to relax and it was such an unexpected reaction that Brendon almost stopped. But he couldn’t.   
  
“Brendon, oh God, what are you- oh Jesus Christ, I knew- I-,” Dallon broke off with a groan and actually tilted his head sideways to give Brendon more room. His hips bucked up hard and Brendon could feel his unmistakable erection poking him in the stomach. Dallon's hands gripped his shoulders harder and he shivered.   
  
“I- I knew there was something different about you,” Dallon panted, “I thought I was imagining it. But I know the stories. My uncle knew a vampire. And you- you-” Dallon moaned again and pushed Brendon down against him.   
“God, it hurts but it feels so good at the same time. Brendon, Brendon,  _ Brendon!” _ __  
__  
Brendon couldn’t believe what he was hearing and his mind was going haywire. There were so many things to take in at once and they all screamed  _ Dallon  _ and Brendon felt some of the blood trickle past his lips and down Dallon’s neck and Dallon gasped at the feeling and arched up. Brendon whined against his skin and felt Dallon’s veins pulse under his lips. He tightened the grip he had on Dallon’s hair and Dallon rubbed himself up against his body and  _ moaned. _ __  
__  
Brendon felt incredible, indescribable. Almost electrified. And then he went to pull his hand from Dallon's hair and his fingers snagged at a few strands and Dallon shuddered and whimpered, bucked up hard once more before he slumped down onto the seat seemingly boneless.   
  
Brendon was pretty sure to know what just happened and his eyes widened as he sucked on Dallon’s neck once more before pulling away.   
  
“Dallon?” he asked breathlessly, “Dallon, are you alright?”   
He simply looked at Brendon, eyes a little unfocused, panting. Something akin bliss on his face and Brendon didn’t know what to  _ do _ .   
  
Dallon reached up then and touched two shaky fingers against Brendon’s lips, he pulled them back and looked at his own bright red blood on them in wonder. And then he did what Brendon would have never expected - he put his hand in Brendon’s neck and pulled him down weakly, pressing their lips together.   
  
Dallon licked over Brendon’s lips almost immediately, tasting his own blood. He moaned quietly and deepened the kiss and Brendon just went along, completely baffled. He knew that the venom in his fangs released some endorphins to keep his  _ victim  _ from going into a state of utter panic but it was never enough for  _ this here  _ to happen.   
  
“B- Brendon, I want you to fuck me. Right now.”   
  
Brendon felt Dallon’s words like an electric shock to his nerves. His hips twitched and his dick was aching painfully. Dallon couldn’t- this wasn’t how this was supposed to be! He must be delirious.   
  
“Dal, Dal, you don’t know what you’re saying. Oh God I am  _ so sorry  _ I did this to you!” Brendon whispered against Dallon’s lips and stroked over his hair.   
But Dallon shook his head weakly, hips shifting on the seat.   
  
“Please, please, please. I know what I’m saying. Felt so good, Bren. Please fuck me!”   
  
Brendon felt his own breathing speed up because he knew that Dallon really meant what he said, he could feel it in the way he kissed him, how he held him in a soft but sure grip. It was unmistakable and Brendon had to press the heel of his hand against his crotch - if to starve off impending orgasm or give himself some minimal relief from the pressure he wasn’t sure.   
  
“Want you to- want to feel you again.” And with the words Dallon parted his legs and Brendon felt like  _ he  _ was going to faint.   
  
“Oh fuck, Dal. Lemme just- Let me.” Brendon trailed his lips down to Dallon’s neck again and could feel him tense for a second but when he realized Brendon was just licking over the wound to seal the cuts he whined again started clawing at Brendon’s back desperately.   
So Brendon didn’t waste and time now and opened Dallon’s jeans button and pulled the zipper down. He sat back a bit to shove them down and caught a glance at Dallon’s cum stained underwear before Dallon pushed them down as well.   
Of course Brendon had noticed that Dallon had come earlier, but seeing the evidence like that...   
  
“Come ooon,” Dallon wriggled his hips and even though he’d already come he was still sporting a semi and Brendon could barely handle it. He blindly reached into the seat pocket and quickly found the small tube of lube and the condom he’d stored there just in case. He wasn’t sure he’d actually manage to last long enough to really fuck Dallon this time, though.   
  
Brendon squirted some lube onto his fingers messily and hooked one of Dallon’s legs up. Dallon went along readily and then flinched a little when the cold liquid on Brendon’s fingers touched his overheated skin.   
  
“ __ Please! ”   
  
Brendon didn’t have to be told twice and started circling Dallons rim with his fingertips. He felt Dallon’s muscles twitch and teasingly pressed against his opening. Dallon’s breath hitched and his legs spread even wider. Brendon leaned up to press his lips against the side of Dallon’s knee, licking over the smooth skin there. Dallon’s smell was intoxicating. He pressed his finger in further and Dallon moaned long and loud.   
  
Dallon’s nails dug into the upholstery as Brendon started to move his finger a little, he slowly trailed his lips up Dallon’s thigh, relishing in the sounds he made.   
He’d reached a spot only a few inches from the crease of Dallon’s thigh and crotch away and apparently it was a good one going by the little hitches in breath and whimpers Dallon made.   
  
“B- bite me. Bite me again, right there.”   
  
Brendon froze and his breathing stopped. There was no way he’d heard that right.   
  
“What?” he croaked out.   
  
“I said,” Dallon took a deep shuddering breath, pushing himself down onto Brendon’s finger, “Bite me again.”   
  
So Brendon did and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Dallon’s thigh. The muscles tensed under his lips and Dallon’s blood tasted even better than before and he didn’t think that was even possible. His own dick jumped and Brendon pushed a hand down his body to rip the buttons of his pants open, already so close he could almost taste it.    
Under him Dallon was trembling and moaning and Brendon pulled his finger out of Dallon to line up another one with it. As he slowly pushed both of them in, Dallon arched up and moaned Brendon’s name. Brendon just barely managed to pull his dick out of his underwear before he was pulsing hot and sticky over his hand and against Dallon’s leg.   
  
He fell down on top of Dallon, tongue closing the points his sharp teeth had left on Dallon’s skin. His taste lingered on Brendon’s lips.    
Somehow he’d managed to keep up the movement of his hand in Dallon and now that he could look at him again he saw that Dallon had thrown his head back and that his dick was mostly hard again, precome leaking from the slit. He thrust his fingers in again.   
  
“Oh fuck,” Brendon moved up Dallon’s body, “Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” And with that he kissed Dallon again, making him taste the traces of his own blood once more. Dallon shivered all over and twisted his head to the side, panting. Brendon looked down his body and saw Dallon spurting weakly in a second orgasm. He bucked his hips up once and then sagged down, whimpering at the movements of Brendon’s fingers. Brendon pulled them out, wiping them on the seat. Dallon mumbled something.   
  
“What?” Brendon asked and leaned down to understand what he’d said.   
  
“Fucking vampires.”


End file.
